Sentido a mi vida
by joymasencullen
Summary: Bella se enamora del empresario edward cullen, el la ignora constantemente, que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que ella es lo que le da sentido a su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Bella llega a Londres decidida a encontrar trabajo en la oficina mas prestigiosa de Londres, había decidió ir allí solo por una razón: Edward cullen

Edward cullen se le conocía por sus prestigiosos casos que había ganado y además por ser muy mujeriego, siempre estaba con una supermodelo diferente cada semana.

Bella al verlo en la tv se enamoro perdidamente de el, pero ella sabia que el no podía fijarse en ella, ella no era ni supermodelo ni tenia una trabajo prometedor.

Así que viajo a Londres para solicitar un puesto como secretaria en la oficina de abogados de Edward cullen.

Lo que ella no sabía es que su vida cambiaria por completo.

Chapter 1 : conociéndote

Estaba por llegar a Londres justo 1 hora antes de la entrevista.

Me había preparado para esto durante los últimos 3 meses, había enviado todo mi currículo hace 2 días y no tenia respuesta así que decidí viajar repentinamente hacia Londres había dejado todo atrás, todo solo por El.

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi, ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo, pálido como nadie, me había enamora terriblemente de él y eso que no lo había visto en persona, así es, lo amaba y apenas lo conocía, sabía que era una famoso empresario su nombre Edward cullen, así que hice lo que toda mujer (bueno creo que solo yo) haría.

No le había dicho a nadie a donde iba ni siquiera a Alice mi mejor amiga según ella ando comprando un libro, se que estoy cavando mi propia tumba, pero que puedo hacer, es amor a primera vista.

Se que Edward no es ningún santo, lo sé porque cada vez que lo veo en las noticias esta muy bien acompañado de una supermodelo, últimamente se le ha visto con la famosa modelo de ropa interior tanya denali, se que no puedo competir con una belleza así, no soy delgada pero tengo mis curvas bien puestas, mi pelo es de un color achocolatado en ondas, y soy de estatura media, la verdad no me puedo quejar.

Se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Edward pero que puedo hacer solo puedo quedarme junto a el aunque sea para verlo con su adorada tanya.

Mi avión aterrizo y me moví para coger el primer taxi que vi, no había podido reservar un lugar en el hotel pero como quiera no tenía tiempo tenía que llegar a la empresa para mi entrevista


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Estaba buscando mi equipaje cuando un muchacho muy lindo de ojos azules, pelo rubio se me acerco.

-hola me llamo mike - dijo el muchacho tendiendome una mano - quieres que te ayude

-creo que estoi bien gracias-dije buscando la salida

-que pesada - murmuro mike

Y era lo mejor ahora no estoi para chicos que se creen lo mejor, como no tenia tiempo de ir al hotel solo coji un taxi para la oficina de abogados, En ese instante me llego una llamada de alice, ya era la cuarta llamada que me hacia, sabia que en algun momento tenia que decirle solo que no estoi preparada.

El taxi paro frente a la oficina, era un edifico de casi 20 pisos, muy lujoso, asi que respire profundo y baje del auto, el taxista me ayudo con la maleta,era un hombre muy amable asi que le di una buena propia me agradecio y arranco.

comence a entrar en la oficina habia mucha seguridad, serca de la puerta habia un guardia le dije que tenia una entrevista y me entrego un carnet me lo puse y segui sus instrucciones

cuando llegue al piso 18, era la sala mas lujosa que habia visto, me pare frente a un escritorio con una muchacha atras.

-disculpe -dije educadamente

-no puede estar aqui sin una cita-dijo sin mirarme a la cara

-lo siento, pero me gustaria hablar con el señor cullen- dije con paciencia

-no entendio lo que le dije- dijo ahora mirandome a los ojos

No sabia si en su cara podria haber mas maquillaje, sus labios paresian inyectados de silicona, me fije en una placa que habia en su escritorio, al pareser su nombre es jessica

-le puedes decir que vine por la entreviste-respondi mirando la pared

-un momento- respondio dandose por vencida

Entro a la oficina que habia detras, luego de un rato salio y me dejo entrar.

-srta?-respondio alguien parado detras de una silla

-swan, isabella swan- dije

La silla se giro, y ahi sentado frente a mi estaba el hombre mas bello visto por el mundo, vestido un carisimo traje gris, su cabello un poco despeinado y mirandome con ojos curioso

-... -dijo todavia mirandome

-disculpa-dije sacudiendo mi cabeza

-toma asiento- dijo mirandome y entrecerrando los ojos

-gracias -dije acomodandome la falda

-sere directo, cree que tenga las agallas para este puesto- dijo mirandome

Suspire y mire hacia delante

-con todo respeto, me siento capacitada para lo que venga -mantuve mi cabeza en alto

-buena respuesta-sonrio

-bueno isabella bienvenida-dijo elevando la mirada

-gracias- dije dandole la mano

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, hubo como una chispa, que nos hizo saltar, edward me miro a los ojos y me dijo

-Eres hermosa-

LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA! Y QUE EL CAPITULO SEA TAN CORTO, PERO MI COMPU TIENE PROBLEMAS,

GRACIAS Y CUIDANSE! =D


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Que dijiste-pregunte mirandolo asombrada

-Eres hermosa-respondio acercandose a mi

En ese instante todo paresio congelarse solo nuestros ojos paresian no querer separase uno de los otros, sentia su respiracion entrecortada en mi boca, me agarro de la barbilla y justo cuando me iba a besar: tock tock

Edward me solto la barbilla murmuro una maldicion, murmuro adelante

en ese instante entro jessica, moviendo la cadera como si se le salieran de los lados, tuve que apartar la mirada para no ver a edward comersela conla mirada eso serio doloroso para mi.

-perdon por interrumpir pero en la junta lo espera señor cullen- dijo para nada arrepentida

-eh.. si en un momento voy- dijo mirandome fijamente

Tuve que bajar la mirada cuando senti mis mejillas sonrojadas, solo escuche la puerta cerrarse y luego senti una mano fria acariciandome la mejilla, cuanod levante la mirada

edward tenia una mirada amorosa (AMOROSA?) Bella esa es tu imaginacion jugandote una broma

-bueno isabella te quiero aqui mañana a las 8- todavia acarisiandome la mejilla

- bella...dime bella- dije sin pensar

Me sonrio y bajo la mirada a mis labios

-bella- dijo pensando- hermoso igual que tu-

Para cuando dijo eso yo estaba mas roja que una tomate

Su risa musical me hizo subir la cabeza de inmediato

-Tu sonrojo es maravilloso- sonrio

-Tedioso querras decir- baje la mirada

Con un frio dedo me subio la mirada, me beso la mejilla y me dijo

-maravilloso- me volvio a besar la mejilla

-nos vemos mañana-me abrio la puerta

-eh sii.. nos vemos- tartamudee

Sali de la oficina y jessica se me quedo mirando mal, pero pense y que?, camine hasta el ascensor y presione el boton, pero senti una mirada a mi espalda me gire y vi a edward de pie en la puerta mirandome con una sonrisa torcida, le sonrei justo cuando las puertas se abrian mi sonrisa se congelo cuando iba a entrar el mismo muchacho del aeropuerto estaba parado mirandome con una sonrisa

-mira que tenemos aqui- dijo mirando mi cuerpo

-buenas-respondi entrando al ascensor

Cuando mire hacia delante edward tenia una mirada peligrosa en la cara y miraba directamente al tipo, esa mirada me helo la sangre

Decidi ignorar al tipo llamado mike, justo cuando iba a salir me tomo de la mano y me dijo

-nos vemos mañana preciosa- apunto de besarme la mano

Quite la mano bruscamente, me gire y sali de alli, luego tome un taxi le di la direccion del hotel y me relaje, cuando llegue al hotel era un caos como no habia reservado una habitacion tuve que esperar unas 2 horas hasta que me dieron una habitacion, lo primero que hice fue quitarme esos zapatos tan incomodos los avente a algun lado y me tire a la cama estaba agotadisima, lo ultimo que recuerdo son unos ojos esmeralda mirandome con amor.

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A LAS DOS PERSONAS POR LOS REVIEWS

ESTOY APROVECHANDO QUE MI COMPU QUIERE SERVIR =D

SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA DEJEN UN REVIEW , Y EDWARD LOS VISITARA ESTA NOCHE 0_0

RECUERDEN APRIETEN ESE BOTONSITO VERDE

BESOS!

JOY


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Era entrada la noche cuando me desperte, mi estomago no paraba de rugir, que tonta soy con los nervios que tenia no pude probar un solo bocado. Me levante con cuidado me puse los infernales zapatos y baje a la cocina. La cocina era pequeña pero muy limpia, los ayudantes seguro estaban acostado dado que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Saque un sarten y puse a freir un huevo, mientras le daba la vuelta una voz tras de mi dijo

-Preciosa-me di la vuelta rapidamente y ahi se encontraba edward con unos pantalones sueltos y sin camisa. Vino hacia mi y me envolvio en un abrazo.

-Que haces aqui?-pregunte como una tonta.

-vine por ti angel-y lo que ocurrio despues no lo esperaba, me besoo, y no cualquier beso un beso por el cual mataria. Sus labios eran suaves, deliciosos. Me sento en la mesa y hizo que abriera las piernas y se puso en medio de ellas, despues metio la mano por mi camiseta y me toco los senos, me solte de su boca y gemi bajito. el murmuro algo y me volvio a besar esta vez metio su lengua en mi boca, esto sabia a dioses . Comence a oler algo como a quemado, pero cuando iba a averiguar que era Edward metio su mano dentro de mis pantalones cuanod toco mi sexo y lo comenzo a acariciar, en que estaba pensando? No importa ¿cual es mi nombre? a la mierda. Se aparto de mi y me dijo

-Despierta angel- me dijo preocupado.

-Que?...pero no estoy durmiendo- Trataba de volver a jalarlo hacia mi.

-FUEGOO! -Alguien grito

En ese momento desperte, DESPERTE no me dejaron ni acabar cuando me di cuenta estaba en la cocina sola, con una mano en mis partes y un sarten quemandose, habia sido un sueño un maravilloso y vergonzoso sueño.

Rapidamente Sali de la cocina mientras un hombre no paraba de decirme cosas en un idioma que no reconoci, paresia indu o algo asi; volvi a la habitacion y entre al baño a refescarme, todavia podia sentirlo en mi piel, sentir su boca y asi con ese sentimiento me quede dormida.

Al otro dia me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con mucha hambre de repente me acorde de lo que habia pasado anoche y senti mis mejillas arder, tendria que hablar con el dueño del hotel, vi la hora y todavia tenia tiempo para llegar a la oficina asi que Sali corriendo la baño.

Me puse un pantalon de tela negra junto con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos comodos, tenia que darme rapido si queria llegar a tiempo al trabajo,coji una especie de barra energetica junto con mi bolso y cerre la puerta del cuarto, baje las escaleras corriendo y subi al primer taxi que vi, llegue justo a tiempo a la oficina y directamente subi al acensor, justo cuando iban a cerrarse las puertas vi una mano que las detenia y claro como mi suerte es tan mala solo pudo ser el idiota de mike.

-Hola bella- me miro de arriba abajo sonriendo

-Hola mike-dije mirando hacia el frente

-Veo que estas molesta conmigo-por el reflejo vi que estaba mirando mi escote, idiota.

-No estoy molesta, solo creo que seria mejor si somo amigos-dije mirandolo

-Mmm, mala suerte porque no me gusta tener amigas- dijo guillandome un ojo

Asco, primero lo de ayer y me lo tengo que volver a encontrar, aprete los puños hasta dejarlos blanco por la presion, Sali del elevador desde que se abrieron las puertas tratando de alejarme lo mas pronto de mike.

-Te veo en el almuerzo- grito el idiota, frene el impulso de voltearme y sacarle el dedo del medio, entre a la oficina y edward no habia llegado, respire hondo y me puse a arreglar todo mi escritorio, ya tenia todo arreglado cuando la puerta se abrio y dejo pasar a edward en toda su gloria, senti que me temblaron las piernas haci que me agarre del escritorio,el se fijo en mi y me mostro una sonrisa torcida, senti que el aire se me iba de los pulmones,

-Buenos dias señorita swan- dijo todavia sonriendome.

-Buenos dias señor cullen- dijo sonrojandome.

-Solo edward,no soy tan viejo como para que me digan señor cullen-avanzo hacia su escritorio y comenzo a buscar unos papeles, tecnicamente mi escritorio quedaba justo dentro de su oficina, según el por si el me necesita no tiene que salir a buscarme ni llamarme afuera.

-Toc toc-tocaron la puerta y por ahí aparecio mike sonriendo

-Edward, un placer volver a verte- le dijo mike pero mirandome a mi.

-Que haces en mi oficina- dijo edward enojado.

-Nada solo pasaba a saludar y a ver como esta nuestra nueva interna- sonrio

-Ella esta muy bien como viste ahora puedes hacer el favor de largarte de aquí- edward estaba rojo de la rabia.

-Bueno-dijo con las manos en alto - solo era para invitarla a almorzar, pero pasare mas tarde, veo que estan ocupados- dijo guillandome un ojo.

-Largo- bramo edward. Mike salio cerrando la puerta, fuerte.

Edward se puso la mano en en puente de la nariz intentando calmarse luego suspiro y me miro fijamente.

-No quieros que te acerques a este tipo-dijo mirandome seriamente, lo unico que puse hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, como si quisiera estar cerca de mike.

Despues de ese intercambio de palabras edward no volvio a hablar, haci que me sente en el escritorio a revisar unos papeles de un caso, edward y yo estabamos trabajando tranquilamente cuando la puerta se abrio y dejo pasar a una mujer que desde que entro a la habitacion me senti como un cero a la izquiera, era alta, con una cabellera rojiza, vestia un vestido rojo de mangas por debajo de la rodilla que dejaba ver todo se cuerpo escultural y unos tacones de vetigo.

-Eddie- dijo con una voz tonta- No ibamos a comer?- pregunto hacercandose a edward y besandolo rudamente. Me senti como mierda y yo que pensaba que el sentia algo por mi, pero como el querria una muchacha como yo teniendo a una novia como esa.

-Tanya- dijo mirandome,ella volteo hacia mi y dijo

-Oh, no te habia visto, traeme un café con poca azucar- Y esta bruja quien se creia.

-Tanya- grito edward- ella no es tu sirvienta es mi secretaria.

-Como sea, nos vamos tengo hambre- dijo haciendo un puchero para nada agradable. Edward suspiro y me miro.

-Si quieres puedes salir a comer, nosotros vamos a estar en la cafeteria de abajo- dijo mirandome intensamente. Cuando iba a decir algo la bruja intrerrumpio.

- sisisi, ahora vamonos- dijo jalando a edward de unos minutos que me quede afuera decidi salir, cuando Sali de la oficina me tope con mike que me agarro de la mano.

-Que me dices iras a comer conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa quede mirandolo, edward me habia dicho que me alejara de este tipo, pero sinceramente que se tiene que meter si anda besuqueandose con la bruja de su novia.

-claro mike- dije con mi sonrisa coqueta, el me agarro de la mano y nos llevo al acensor.

Bueno edward es hora de una darte una probada de tu propia medicina.

SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON, PERO MI COMPU MURIO Y TUVE QUE SUPLICAR PARA QUE ME COMPRARAN OTRA! COMO VERAN TODA LA INFORMACION QUE TENIA SE ME BORRO, HACI QUE TUVE QUE COMENZAR DE NUEVO.

POR FAVOR DENLE A ESTA POBRE MUCHACHA ALGUNOS REVIEW, ME LOS MERESCO, SABEN QUE ESA ES LA PAGA MAS VALIOSA PARA NOSOTRAS LAS ESCRITORAS. NOS LEEMOS EN ANGEL PECADOR…=D

BESOS JOY!


End file.
